


Text

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Cooper/Blaine/Kurt Text Prompts, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Text Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Cooper/Blaine/Kurt texting prompts. Not set in particular order. Started off as simple requests from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cooper and Blaine have brotherly texting fun while Kurt is at work.

**Blainers! What are you doing right now? - Cooper**

_What do I do every day at eight in the evening Coop? - Blaine_

**Hence why I’m asking :-p – Cooper**

_I’m at home reading a book. Kurt’s working late today so I’m waiting for him. - Blaine_

**Is that what you do every evening at eight? - Cooper**

_Reading yes. Waiting for Kurt now. – Blaine_

**Aww! Blainers that’s so sweet! My baby brother the proper gentleman. - Cooper**

_Oh shut-up. - Blaine_

**Don’t you sass me! Clarissa is working a late shift and I’m bored and all alone. Entertain me! - Cooper**

_Go read a book. - Blaine_

**I’ve read the books we have. - Cooper**

_Seriously? - Blaine_

**Seriously. I read every Harry Potter book we have. Next please! - Cooper**

_All you have are Harry Potter books? I can’t even be mad at you…that makes my Potter heart proud. - Blaine_

**I thought it would :) - Cooper**

**Now entertain me! - Cooper**

_What do you want me to do? - Blaine_

**Tell me a joke! - Cooper**

… _a man walks into a bar – and says ow! - Blaine_

**LOL. That actually made me chuckle a little. What else you got? - Cooper**

_That’s it. - Blaine_

**Worst entertainer ever! - Cooper**

_Good thing I don’t entertain for a living. Watch a movie or something. - Blaine_

**Oh! That sounds good. What movie should I watch? - Cooper**

_I don’t care Cooper. Watch a romance movie. - Blaine_

**You would suggest a romance. You are such a sap! Just like Clarissa. - Cooper**

_So is Kurt! And I’m telling Clarissa you said that! - Blaine_

**Throw me under the bus why don’t you! - Cooper**

_Kind of like when you told Kurt about my secret Harry Potter costume? - Blaine_

**That really wasn’t much of a secret. He didn’t seem at all surprised. You weren’t going to have him dress up as a character for some kind of kinky shit were you? - Cooper**

**You didn’t respond! Oh God! You were weren’t you? - Cooper**

_Shut-up Cooper! - Blaine_

**Oh man! Now I’m picturing my little brother as Harry Potter and Kurt as Draco Malfoy and you are telling Draco to pull out his wand! - Cooper**

_You came up with that way too quickly… - Blaine_

**It’s not true is it? - Cooper**

_No it’s not true! You are such a pervert! - Blaine_

**No I’m not! I’m just creative in that aspect :) - Cooper**

_You are insufferable at times. - Blaine_

**But you love me Blainers. We still on for double date lunch tomorrow? - Cooper**

_Yes we are. And do not bring up Harry Potter at all during the conversation. - Blaine_

**What? Why not? I’m sure Kurt could use some kinky tips. Even if you do top most of the time I think secretly you like to be dominated. - Cooper**

**How red is your face right now? - Cooper**

_I…honestly…hate you – Blaine_

**Not true. - Cooper**

**We have a pair of handcuffs if you want to borrow them ;) - Cooper**

_Do I want to know why you have handcuffs? - Blaine_

**No. But let’s just say…I was a bad boy quite a few times… - Cooper**

_Now I am mentally scarred. - Blaine_

**That’s what you get for mentally scarring me! - Cooper**

_How the hell did I do that? - Blaine_

**I can’t look at Harry Potter the same again… - Cooper**

_That’s your own damn fault for letting your mind wander. I didn’t do that. - Blaine_

**Yeah but I bet you’re thinking about doing that with Kurt! And don’t deny it! - Cooper**

_I hate you. - Blaine_

**No you don’t. - Cooper**

_Kurt is home now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow Cooper. - Blaine_

**What?! No! Clarissa isn’t home yet! - Cooper**

_So? - Blaine_

**Blainers you’re abandoning in my hour of need! - Cooper**

_You are such a drama queen. Go watch a movie. Preferably nothing related to Harry Potter. - Blaine_

**Throwing me under the bus again! So mean! See if I ever NOT tell Kurt any embarrassing stories about you. - Cooper**

_Cooper. This is Kurt. If you don’t stop texting my boyfriend while I’m trying to seduce him the next time Blaine and I come over to yours and Clarissa’s house I’m so fucking him in your bed! Have a nice day :) - Blaine_

… **\- Cooper**

_And you know I love it when Blaine pulls out his ‘wand’. Kurt again. – Blaine_

**I’m never going to view Harry Potter the same again…I’m so going to start reading Twilight. I hate you both! - Cooper**

_Love you Cooper. Kurt or Blaine. Now you’ll never know ;) - Blaine_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Kurt texting in this one. Blaine texting Cooper the day he meets Kurt.

_Are you busy? - Blaine_

**Extremely. - Cooper**

_What are you doing? - Blaine_

**Watching water boil. - Cooper**

_Seriously? - Blaine_

**I’m dead serious. It takes quite a bit of concentration Blaine. How else am I going to learn how to cook? - Cooper**

_Clarissa is making you cook now? - Blaine_

**Apparently Chinese take-out is not romantic enough anymore. What’s up? Aren’t you supposed to be in class? I know Dalton is pretty strict on attendance. - Cooper**

_We just had an impromptu performance so right now I’m just kind of chilling. But I have to tell you something. - Blaine_

**Well? Don’t leave me in suspense. What is it? - Cooper**

_I’ve met someone. - Blaine_

**At Dalton? - Cooper**

_Sort of…he is actually another glee club member from another school. - Blaine_

**And the sort of part is what? - Cooper**

_The other guys in his glee club told him to go do something useful like spy on us. He was a really terrible spy but it was so…cute. - Blaine_

**Blainers, are we smitten :) - Cooper**

_Maybe a little. But he’s gone through so much. He really needed a friend, a real friend. - Blaine_

**My little brother the ever so dapper young man :) I’ve taught you well. So tell me about this guy. - Cooper**

_His name is Kurt. And Cooper he has the most beautiful set of eyes I have ever seen. And we talked for a little while and it broke my heart to see him cry. There’s this guy torturing him at school and nobody seems to care. - Blaine_

**That really sucks! - Cooper**

_It does. I gave him my number though in case he wanted to talk. Is it wrong to like him this soon? I barely know him. - Blaine_

**No I don’t think it’s wrong. Just don’t jump into it right away. If he’s having a hard time a boyfriend is not what he needs right now. - Cooper**

_I was afraid of that. I wouldn’t do that though. - Blaine_

**I know you wouldn’t. You’re a proper gentleman. What else can you tell me about him? - Cooper**

_We are both juniors. From the sound of his voice he has to be a countertenor. It would be so awesome if he could come to Dalton. The Warblers hadn’t had a countertenor in years. Wes and David practically adopted him. It was so funny! - Blaine_

**Don’t expose him too much. It’s like the sun you only want it on occasion. - Cooper**

_I’m going to tell them you said that ;-P - Blaine_

**Do we really want to go that route Blainers? You do know that I have shit on you right? - Cooper**

_I highly doubt that. - Blaine_

**Oh really? Do Wes and David know that the first porn movie you watched was animated? - Cooper**

_Yeah they do actually… - Blaine_

**How’d they find out? - Cooper**

_They found it on my computer. - Blaine_

**ROFL!!! You still have it? - Cooper**

_Shut-up! Or I will tell Clarissa about your night in a gay bar… - Blaine_

**…well played. Okay what else can you tell me about Kurt? He is gay right? - Cooper**

_Yes Cooper. - Blaine_

**Don’t take that tone with me young man! - Cooper**

_What tone? This is texting! There is no tone. - Blaine_

**I can feel it through your words. Don’t get sassy with me either. - Cooper**

**Blaine? - Cooper**

**Oh Blainers! - Cooper**

**Are you ignoring me? Big mistake! - Cooper**

**That’s it. Do you know what you did? You made your big brother cry. Have fun explaining to Clarissa as to why her man is crying like a big baby in the corner listening to sad music :*( - Cooper**

——————

_Cooper? Sorry about that. - Blaine_

**You abandoned me! I’m hurt and offended! - Cooper**

_You are such a drama queen and Clarissa knows that. - Blaine_

**Am not! So why did you ignore me? - Cooper**

_Kurt called…I had to go meet him. - Blaine_

**The mood in your texting changed. What happened? - Cooper**

_The guy that was torturing him…kissed him in the locker room. - Blaine_

… **is he gay too? - Cooper**

_He’s way in the closet. This is the same guy that tortured Kurt. You know he actually tossed him in a dumpster and constantly slammed him in lockers! Kurt has bruises! How the hell has nobody noticed his pain?! - Blaine_

**Blaine…your mood texting is entirely different. - Cooper**

_Cooper you can’t tell my mood by texting. - Blaine_

**With you I can because I know you. I’m glad you feel this passionate. So what happened when you met him? - Cooper**

_I confronted the guy with Kurt…it didn’t end very well but Kurt didn’t get hurt again. - Blaine_

**Did he hurt you? - Cooper**

_He pushed me but that’s about it… - Blaine_

**WHAT! What’s his name? You know what! Forget the name send me a picture of him! - Cooper**

_Cooper it’s all right. I didn’t get hurt and neither did Kurt. I promise. - Blaine_

**I’m sorry Blainers but ever since that night you were in the hospital…I just don’t want to make the mistake of not being there for you again. - Cooper**

_There was nothing you could have done. And I’m okay. - Blaine_

**I know but you’re my little brother. I just want you to know that I’ll always be here when you need me. Call or text. Understand? - Cooper**

_Cooper your mood texting has changed. And I do understand :) - Blaine_

**See! Mood texting is possible! :) - Cooper**

_You’re impossible you know that? - Blaine_

**But you love me – Cooper**

_You’re right :) - Blaine_

**So what’s going to happen with Kurt? - Cooper**

_I honestly don’t know. I want to suggest he transfer to Dalton but I don’t want to give false hope because it’s not exactly a cheap school. But I really want him to be safe. It worries me when he goes back to that school. - Blaine_

**You are so cute. You are crushing on him hardcore – Cooper**

_I can’t help it…I’m so horrible. He needs a friend and I can’t help what I’m feeling. - Blaine_

**That’s okay Blaine. It doesn’t make you horrible. Take it one step at a time. Be his friend first. - Cooper**

_I will. Thanks. - Blaine_

**Now I demand pictures of my future brother in law – Cooper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Cooper/Blaine/Kurt texting. Cooper has a brotherly talk with Kurt before his and Blaine's wedding.

**Future brother-in-law! How art thou? - Cooper**

_Really Cooper? - Kurt_

**Yeah it’s really me :) - Cooper**

_What’s up? - Kurt_

**Well I was going to send you a text using Blaine’s phone and mess around…but after reading what you guys actually text each other…I still can’t look at Harry Potter the same. - Cooper**

_Those texts are private Cooper Michael Anderson! - Kurt_

**How did you know my middle name? - Cooper**

_I am marrying your brother after all. - Kurt_

**Speaking of marrying my brother I think you and I need to have a heart to heart before the big day tomorrow. - Cooper**

_Then why not just call me? - Kurt_

**Because I don’t want to wake Blaine. I tend to talk loud on the phone. He still complains about being separated from you. He’s like a kicked puppy. - Cooper**

_I promise I’ll make it up to him tomorrow night ;) - Kurt_

**Too much information and too much to picture. - Cooper**

_Oh come on Cooper. You don’t want to hear all the naughty things I have planned for your brother tomorrow night? - Kurt_

**Dear god no! - Cooper**

_We’ve been wanting to try out these new set of handcuffs. You are definitely right about Blaine wanting to be dominated. - Kurt_

**You’re going to torture me are you? - Cooper**

_We are going to be family officially tomorrow. So yes – Kurt_

**You’ve always been family Kurt. That’s kind of the reason I wanted to talk to you well text you anyway. - Cooper**

_I don’t understand. - Kurt_

**You guys have been through a lot. I mean…Blaine has had it really rough. Our father was a prick to him. His torturous year at his old school before going to Dalton. The day wound up in the hospital. Honestly I think the only time I’ve seen that boy smile at Dalton was the day he met you. - Cooper**

_I think that was the day I really smiled too…- Kurt_

**You know I regret not keeping in touch with him so much and when he wound up in the hospital I really thought I would lose him. And when we started getting along…I was so happy for him when he told me about you that day. It was so cute. My little Blainers. - Cooper**

_I’m glad you two were able to patch things up. You know I was really nervous about meeting you. - Kurt_

**Why the hell for? - Cooper**

_Blaine talked about you a lot and even though you two goofed around a lot he said that you were extremely protective of him. I guess I was just…scared. - Kurt_

**Trust me the day Blaine called me so happy about meeting you and then the day he called to say you two were dating I already knew I was going to like you. I did find it cute when you gave him Margaret Thatcher. - Cooper**

_Margaret Thatcher Dog, thank you very much. - Kurt_

**Man! He gets on to me for not adding the dog part too. - Cooper**

_I won that dog for him on our senior day. - Kurt_

**I was a little worried when you two moved to New York together. - Cooper**

_Why? - Kurt_

**It’s a whole new state and I really wanted to be close to Blaine. I had to finish school in California which really sucked. - Cooper**

_I understand. Finn moved to California to be partners in Puck’s pool business. We hadn’t been brothers all our lives but being apart from him was difficult. We grew close almost like real brothers. - Kurt_

**Believe it or not it’s harder on an older brother at least to me to be away from their younger sibling. Especially when Blaine and I started to get close. - Cooper**

_I’m glad you two could still keep in contact. :) - Kurt_

**You’re perfect for him you know that? Even when you two get into arguments I think if you two spent too much time apart you would fall apart. Not saying it as a bad thing. I remember when he called me to say that he was going to ask you to marry him. - Cooper**

_I can’t believe he really did all of that :) - Kurt_

**My brother loves to go all out. Doing the whole song dance and everything to Marry You. It was perfect and the look on your face was absolutely priceless. - Cooper**

_I’ll honestly never forget that day. Other than tomorrow of course. - Kurt_

**Which brings me to our big brother moment. Are you absolutely sure you want to marry Blaine? - Cooper**

_What exactly does that mean? - Kurt_

**Blaine is everything to me. He has gone through some very bad and very ugly things in his life. You are the best thing in his life and he will put his whole heart into everything with you. I just want to make sure that you will do the same for him. No matter how angry you get with each other you talk it out and fix it together. - Cooper**

**I gave Blaine that speech that he as a husband has a duty to you to love and care for you. But I want to hear from you that you as his husband will do the same. Love and care for my Blainers. - Cooper**

_Cooper. I love Blaine with all of my heart. Yes we have had difficult times and I believe we’ve come out stronger because of that. He’s my soulmate. I couldn’t imagine my life without him. I don’t know how I got through the first part of high school without him but I would never want to find out. Blaine will be my husband tomorrow. My other half. My partner. - Kurt_

_I love him. I want to build our life together and when we are ready I want to have a family. And I hope that you will be a big part of that. - Kurt_

**I’m glad to hear…read that Kurt. - Cooper**

**You really are a sap. Just like Blaine lol – Cooper**

_Way to ruin the moment Cooper. - Kurt_

**Hey! That’s what you get for putting the image in my head of my little brother in handcuffs and you having your way with him. - Cooper**

_Blaine told me you and Clarissa own a pair of handcuffs as well. If anything you put the idea in his head to begin with. I guess I should thank you for that :) - Kurt_

**Oh damn what have I done… - Cooper**

_You contributed to your little brother’s sex kink and now he can’t stop. Nor will I let him stop either. - Kurt_

**You suck. - Cooper**

_And Blaine likes it when I do ;) - Kurt_

**You are so wrong for that! Go to sleep! You’re getting married tomorrow! - Cooper**

**Kurt? - Cooper**

_Oh sorry! Got distracted. Blaine and I are…well…let’s just say we are helping each other go to sleep ;) - Kurt_

**Oh…dear god…is that what that noise is in the guest room? - Cooper**


End file.
